Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{3}{8}+3\dfrac{5}{10} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {3} + {\dfrac{5}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} + {3} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {\dfrac{5}{10}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {\dfrac{5}{10}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 7 + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{3}{8}+\dfrac{4}{8}$ Add the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{7}{8}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{7}{8}$